


Perfectly Intertwined

by neadevar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Deep Throating, Dom/sub, Fingering, Gay, M/M, Smut, Submission, blowjob, dominition, ereri, everyone is over 18, so much gay, warning is there anyways, well choking on dick a little I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This boy, this boy right here on his knees in front of him, would be the death of him. Levi was sure of it. " Levi and Eren smut that I tried to make romantic but hey they gotta stay in character so Levi is still being Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my fanfiction account and posted here

"Suck me."

The request seemed simple enough. It can't be that hard to blow someone can it? Just suck and twirl your tongue around a little….

Well, that's what Eren thought.

He gagged around the cock in his mouth when he accidently took him in too far. Levi just chuckled at him, running his hands through his soft hair and humming encouragingly. He wasn't one to make much noise during sex. Seeing Eren though, on his knees with tears in his eyes struggling to suck him off made it almost impossible to keep quiet.

Eren's jaw ached as he tried to keep his teeth away from the appendage. It was harder than he would have thought. Levi made it seem  _so_ easy. But when it came to actually giving one back? How the hell did Levi do it?!

He pulled off to give his jaw a rest, running his tongue up Rivaille's erection. He looked up at his boyfriend with watery eyes and moaned softly at the sultry gaze Levi shot back. Those fingers tightened in his hair almost painfully.

"Eren," Levi chuckled teasingly, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Shut up," Eren mumbled growing red, "It's not as easy as you made it out to be."

"Open your mouth wide and keep it open. Tongue out."

Eren obeyed knowing exactly what was going to happen. It would have been a lie to say he wasn't excited. He felt the corporal's tip hit his tongue, slowly sliding in and not stopping once even when it hit the back of his throat making him gag.

"Breathe through your nose," Levi commanded.

_Breathe? How the hell do I breathe with your cock shoving its way down my throat?_

Eren tried though. Delicious tears ran down his cheeks and he gagged weakly around Levi. The older man didn't mind the fact that nails were digging into his thighs and drawing blood. This was a training process.

Soon Eren's face was pulled flush against his crotch. His gag reflex had pretty much quit on him thank god. He looked up at the older man's face letting his pride show on his face. He  _took_ it, he actually did it.

Levi chuckled at the childish glee on his face and pulled him off. Eren leaned back coughing and retching.

"It'll take some work," Levi told him, "But you did well for your first blowjob."

Eren blushed and shook out his hair. He wiped the back of him hand across his mouth to rid himself of the saliva that clung there. Levi just looked down at him. A small smile played across his lips. This boy, this boy right here on his knees in front of him, would be the death of him. Levi was sure of it. It didn't matter though. All that mattered was that he had Eren, he was his and he had him wrapped around his finger. If he wanted something done he could be rest assured it would be done no matter how degrading or tough.

Levi wasn't going to admit that it worked both ways though. He was as much Eren's and Eren was his.

He pressed a small foot to the boy's chest, roughly pushing him back until he as flat on the floor. He leaned over him careful not to put too much weight on his next and smirked. God did he look hot. Eren's face was red and sweaty, tears making his cheeks glisten and his gaze lusty. Levi loved this. He loved seeing this side of him. He loved making him beg and cry and squirm underneath him.

He stepped off of him, leaning against his desk and watching him closely.

"Bed. Now. On your hands and knees."

Eren scrambled to obey, his naked body quickly positioning itself on the corporals bed. He pushed his ass in the air and clawed at the bed sheets desperate to touch himself. He knew if he did though Levi would prolong his orgasm. He didn't want that.

The last time that had happened it was hell.

Rivaille dug around in his drawers, pulling out a small container of oil. Eren whined softly when the older man's hands grabbed him by his hips. He girated, pushing his ass up more trying to get Levi to actually  _do_ something. To stop watching and take him. Yeah he was feeling rather greedy but he hadn't gotten off the past couple of days and he  _needed_ this.

Levi ran a slicked finger over his entrance making Eren squirm. He slowly pushed it in, feeling Eren tighten deliciously around his finger. Eren gasped softly.

"Don't move," Rivaille told him strictly. Eren had to grit his teeth and grip the sheets to keep from pushing back on him.

Another finger and Eren was about to break. Levi knew it too. He fingered him slowly, curling his fingers every so often to hit the boys prostate. And every time Eren would cry out. Every noise no matter how small he made had Levi growing excruciatingly hard. He wasn't sure he could hold out.

He dribbled some oil on his cock and leaned over Eren, his small body not quite draping over him as much as Levi would have liked it to. He didn't stop to think about it though, just took Eren's hips in his hands and pushed into him slowly. Agonizingly slow. The body beneath him shook. Eren keened loudly when Levi shifted himself around feeling that one spot in him brushed ever so slightly. Levi had the spot memorized now and he took great care not to brush it as much as he could.

When he was fully sheathed in him all Eren could manage was muffled moans and small pants. Levi groaned softly. He dug his fingernails into the boys hips as he slowly started thrusting. Eren cried out beneath him when Levi shifted so every thrust would be targeting at that one special spot. He wanted to touch himself. Oh god did he want to. But he couldn't unclench his fists from the sheets. He couldn't stop moaning and whining to ask Levi to do it for him. And when Levi's hand finally closed around his dick he lost it. He shook and screamed and tears squeezed past tightly closed eyelids and all Eren would think about was how  _amazing_ this felt. Levi gave one final thrust, Eren's tightened ass barely letting him do so, before shooting deep into him. He let out a breathless moan as he came and threw his head back in euphoria. And by the time both of them were clear headed they were pressed tightly together, hands intertwined and legs tangled and hearts beating in unison.


End file.
